icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1925-26 OHA Junior Season
=Ontario Hockey Association Junior Series Group Play= Group 1 Section A Kingston Giants 3-1-0-6 22-12 Brockville 1-3-0-2 12-22 Section B Picton 3-0-0-6 18- 8 Trenton 1-3-0-2 9-16 Belleville 1-3-0-2 10-13 Note: It was discovered that a Picton player had used a false birth certificate. Since the team had no knowledge of the deception, Picton was not suspended. However the Ontario Hockey Association ruled that two rounds of playoffs were to be played. Semi Final Sudden death *'Picton' 17 Belleville 5 Final Sudden death *'Trenton' 5 Picton 3 Group Final 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 13 Trenton 4 *'Kingston' 14 Trenton 2 Kingston Giants beat Trenton 27 goals to 6. Group 2 Won by Lakefield. Statistics unavailable. Group 3 Markham 3-1-0-6 19-16 Lindsay 2-2-0-4 16-13 Peterborough 1-3-0-2 10-16 Group 4 Oshawa 7-1-0-14 47-26 Bowmanville 4-3-0- 8 34-29 Coburg 4-4-0- 8 31-33 Whitby 3-3-0- 6 24-20 Port Hope 0-7-0- 0 15-43 Group 5 (Toronto Prep Schools) St Andrews College 5-1-0-10 29-17 St Michaels College 3-2-1- 7 26-23 Upper Canada College 3-3-0- 6 28-21 University of Toronto Schools 0-5-1- 1 22-44 Group 6 Standings Toronto St Marys 6-3-0-12 34-24 Parkdale Canoe Club 6-3-0-12 33-25 Toronto Canoe Club 4-5-0- 8 37-29 University of Toronto 2-7-0- 4 16-42 Final 2 games total goals *'Parkdale' 6 St Marys 3 *'Parkdale' 5 St Marys 3 Parkdale Canoe Club beat Toronto St Marys 11 goals to 6. Group 7 Standings Toronto Irish Canadians 3-1-0-6 15- 8 Toronto Moose 3-1-0-6 12- 9 Brampton 3-1-0-6 19-16 Milton 2-1-0-4 9- 7 Georgetown 0-3-0-0 7-12 Shelburne 0-4-0-0 10-20 Playoffs Semi Finals 2 games total goals *Milton 1 Moose 1 *'Milton' 3 Moose 2 Second game replayed - ineligible player. *'Moose' 3 Milton 1 Toronto Moose beat Milton 4 goals to 2, *Brampton 1 Irish Canadians 1 *'Brampton' 6 Irish Canadians 1 Brampton beat Toronto Irish Canadians 7 goals to 2. Final 2 games total goals *Moose 1 Brampton 1 *'Moose' 2 Brampton 0 Toronto Moose beat Brampton 3 goals to 1. Group 8 Oakville (only team) Group 9 Standings Niagara Falls 4-2-0-8 Grimsby 4-2-0-8 Hamilton 3-3-0-6 Port Colborne 1-5-0-2 Final 2 games total goals *'Grimsby' 4 Niagara Falls 2 *Grimsby 2 Niagara Falls 2 Grimsby beat Niagara Falls 6 goals to 4. Group 10 Port Dover 7-1-0-14 26-18 Hagersville 3-3-0- 6 22-15 Simcoe 3-4-0- 6 21-16 Dunnville 3-2-0- 6 19-15 Watford 0-6-0- 0 8-32 Group 11 Section A London 3-1-0-6 10- 7 Watford 2-2-0-4 11-12 Windsor 1-3-0-2 7- 9 Section B First Round Best of 5 *'Mitchell' beat Stratford 3 wins to 2. Final 2 games total goals *'Mitchell' 6 Paris 3 *Second game defaulted. Mitchell beat Paris 6 goals to 3. Group Final *'Mitchell' 6 London 2 *'London' 4 Mitchell 3 Mitchell beat London 9 goals to 6. Group 12 Kitchener 6-0-0-12 28-11 Guelph 3-3-0- 8 22-18 Preston 2-4-0- 4 13-24 Galt 1-5-0- 2 15-25 Group 13 (Only 2 teams) 2 games total goals *'Mount Forest' 4 Owen Sound 3 *'Owen Sound' 24 Mount Forest 1 Owen Sound beat Mount Forest 27 goals to 5. Group 14 Section A Newmarket 5-1-0-10 21- 7 Aurora 4-2-0- 8 26-16 Bradford 2-3-0- 4 15-21 Willowdale 0-6-0- 0 11-29 Section B Collingwood Meaford Barrie Statistics unavailable. Group Final 2 games total goals *'Newmarket' 4 Collingwood 0 *'Newmarket' 4 Collingwood 1 Newmarket beat Collingwood 8 goals to 1. Group 15 Midland 4-0-0-8 9- 3 Coldwater 1-3-0-2 11- 9 Orillia 1-3-0-2 4-12 =Provincial Playoffs= First Round 2 games total goals *'Grimsby' 3 Oakville 1 *'Grimsby' 5 Oakville 1 Grimsby beat Oakville 8 goals to 2. *'Markham' 6 Lakefield 5 *'Markham' 6 Lakefield 2 Markham beat Lakefield 12 goals to 7. *'Kitchener' 8 Port Dover 0 *'Kitchener' 8 Port Dover 4 Kitchener beat Port Dover 16 goals to 4. *'St Andrews' 12 Oshawa 4 *'St Andrews' 6 Oshawa 2 St Andrews College beat Oshawa 18 goals to 6. *'Parkdale' 4 Grimsby 0 *'Parkdale 4 Grimsby 0 'Parkdale Canoe Club' beat Grimsby 8 goals to 0. *Newmarket 3 Midland 3 *Newmarket 2 Midland 2 (tied 5-5) *'Newmarket''' 4 Midland 0 *'Midland' 3 Newmarket 1 Newmarket beat Midland 10 goals to 8. Quarter Finals 2 games total goals *'Owen Sound' 6 Kitchener 1 *'Owen Sound' 3 Kitchener 2 Owen Sound beat Kitchener 9 goals to 3. *'Newmarket' 2 St Andrews 0 *'St Andrews' 5 Newmarket 1 St Andrews College beat Newmarket 5 goals to 3. *'Parkdale' 4 Grimsby 0 *'Parkdale' 4 Grimsby 0 Parkdale Canoe Club beat Grimsby 8 goals to none. *'Kingston' 8 Markham 6 *'Kingston' 6 Markham 1 Kingston Giants beat Markham 14 goals to 7. Semi Finals 2 games total goals *'Owen Sound' 7 St Andrews 3 *'Owen Sound' 3 St Andrews 2 Owen Sound beat St Andrews College 10 goals to 5. *'Parkdale' 4 Kingston 1 *'Kingston' 6 Parkdale 2 Kingston Giants beat Parkdale Canoe Club 7 goals to 6 Final 2 games total goals *'Kingston' 4 Owen Sound 0 *'Owen Sound' 4 Kingston 3 Kingston Giants beat Owen Sound 7 goals to 4 Kingston Giants advanced to the 1925-26 Eastern Canada Memorial Cup Playoffs. =See also= List of OHA Junior Seasons Category:Ontario Hockey Association